Alcohol, Strawberries and Aftershave
by Lady.Maud.from.Catsburg
Summary: So when she arrives late, reeking of alcohol and aftershave; I say nothing, and just hold her and hum her to sleep. Because I love her profoundly. ExB. AU. AH. Slightly OOC. M for Cursing and a Lemon later on. ON HIATUS!
1. Alcohol

**Al****cohol****, ****Strawberries**** and ****Aftershave.  
****_By Cacheli_.**

Chapter One -_Alcohol__._

Have you ever loved someone so much that she turns to be the most important thing in your life? I have, I do.

My beloved wife is the meaning of my life, she's my everything. So every night, when she comes back around three in the morning, smelling like alcohol and another man's aftershave; I say nothing, and just hold her next to me, humming to her while she sleeps. Because I love her, and she's the most important thing in my life.

I remember exactly when this nightscapades started. It was right after our first anniversary as husband and wife. I was being whipped at work, leaving early in the morning when she was still sleeping and returning home at late hours in the night, falling on the bed without even looking if she was by my side or not.

Our special date didn't make a big difference to my boss. I arrived home at two in the morning, and a strong smell of aromatic candles filled the place. I looked around, but found none of these candles. I went to the kitchen. There was a note in the counter.

_Edward;  
__Your favourite is on a tapper over the oven: pasta with Bolognese sauce.  
Enjoy your dinner darling…  
Oh and by the way, happy one year anniversary. Hope you spent it better than I did.  
Isabella_

I sighed. I knew she was disappointed, but there was nothing I could do now. I heated my cold dinner and ate in silence. Quarter of an hour later, when I was cleaning up the table, I found the aromatic candles, there were in the garbage bag. All of them were consumed onto half way trough. I sighed again. She really did know how to make me feel guilty; she could've thrown them somewhere else but decided to throw them in the kitchen where she was sure I would see them.

I started getting undressed as I climbed up the stairs onto our room. Once I got there I threw a pair of pyjama pants on and chucked the grey suit aside. I climbed up to bed, and there she was, curled up in a ball in her side of the mattress, facing the wall, giving me her back. She shifted a little when my weight affected the bed. I lay down on my back, my face looking at her back. I heard her sigh.

"Edward?"

"Yes." I said, not knowing what else I could say. _'Sorry for being such a jackass, for letting my boss command my life, sorry, love, I love you. I promise I will put the points on my boss, I will never be late again.'_

Of course, I couldn't say that. I needed this job, _we_ needed this job. She was finishing her thesis in literature and language, and her poor job at the coffee shop just wasn't enough.

She sighed again. "Are you listening to me, or are you asleep already?" she said, annoyance clear in her tone.

I realized I was lost in thought.

"Sorry, Bells." I said "I'm just tired. What were you saying?"

She huffed, then I could see her move under the moonlight, her head turned slightly to look at me. Her brown, warm, profound eyes were now cold and dark, piercing into my soul.

She looked hesitant. Then sighed and turned again to face the wall. She shifted a little, curling up a bit more. "Nothing, Edward. Forget it." Her voice sounded just as cold as her eyes had been.

"But–"

"Goodnight, Edward." she said, in a harsh tone.

My voice was gone. "Goodnight." _I'm sorry and I love you, happy anniversary._

During the next week, I tried my best to come back earlier from work, though it wasn't really necessary. During those next seven days–I worked on weekends too–when I arrived home she was always fast asleep, thrashing around a little, her hair wet from her now usual night shower.

Finally, on Monday, I was able to come back at a much more reasonable hour, around eleven.

I left my suitcase next to the door and loosened up my tie.

"I'm home!" I yelled, looking around.

No-one answered. I strained to hear possible signs of her being here; the shower, the microwave, the TV, the stereo, the hairdryer. Nothing. Not a peep.

"Bella, Love?" I looked around. The light here in the living-room was on, but the rest of the house was dark.

_Where would she be at this hour?_

I picked up the phone, and called to her cell-phone. The familiar ringtone came from the kitchen. I went there and turned on the light–there it was, charging over the counter. I sighed and hang up. _Maybe she went to buy something for dinner._

Well if that was the case, it wouldn't be long until she came back. I stepped out of the kitchen and went to the living room and turned on the TV. I watched something during the next half hour but I couldn't actually say what it was. I turned to look at the clock every five minutes. Where was she? Finally, when midnight was gone by 15 minutes, my mind started working fast.

What if she was in danger? If she had been in an accident, or if she was assaulted, raped, or–god forbid it–_killed_?

I shuddered at the thought. _Calm down Edward. Think rationally. Where could she be?_

One word came to mind: Alice.

The acid in my stomach rising to my mouth, I dialled Alice's number desperately. A groggy high soprano voice answered at the other end of the phone.

"Hello? Who the fuck is it?" I heard her yawn, "Or, better question. Do you want to die?"

"Alice!" I said, my voice hoarse. She reacted immediately. I heard shifting at the other side.

"Ed-Edward? What's wrong?" She said, still a little groggy but a bit more awake than earlier.

"Is Bella there with you?"

"Bella?" she sounded confused. "No… Why? Isn't she with you?"

"No!" I squealed, desperate.

"Gee, calm down lover boy. You checked the bedroom; sure she's not sleeping already?"

I sighed as I climbed up the stairs. "I'm heading in, but I don't think she's there."

"Edward I swear to god that if you woke me up in the middle of the night because you didn't think of checking your _own_ _bedroom_, I will go right there and kick the crap out of–"

"She's not here."

She hummed. "Her cell-phone?"

"She left it here."

"Ah."

There was silence, and it was driving me crazy.

"Alice?"

"Are her clothes there?"

My heart shrank. "You think she left me?!" I couldn't run fast enough to the closet. All her clothes where there. I breathed again.

"Are they there?"

"Yes." I sat on the bed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Good." She hummed again; I could tell she was more awake now. "Charlie?"

"You think?"

"It's always a possibility. Have you been having problems?"

I hung my head down in guilt. "Yes."

"Ah, well that explains it. She's probably flying down to Forks right now."

"But none of her clothes are missing, neither is her travel bag. Shouldn't she be taking things with her if she's going?" I ran to the bathroom. "Even her toothbrush is here."

"Well, maybe–" I heard a click and a giggle. My heart skipped a beat.

"Alice, SH."

"What?" she asked, bewildered.

"Just, shut up." I ran out of the bedroom and flew down the stairs.

Just as I sat one foot down in the living-room floor, I saw her. She was sitting against the door, her eyes closed, her smile big. She giggled a little more, apparently as a memory ran through her pretty little head.

"She's here, thank you." I said quickly as I hung up. I threw the phone aside on the couch and ran to her. I grabbed her by the shoulders and lifted her up.

"Bella." I breathed on her face. She shuddered and opened her eyes.

As she looked at me, her eyes were full of guilt, fear, and… remorse? Then, she hiccupped and laughed out loud. I sniffed the air. Alcohol.

I frowned. "Have you been drinking?"

She frowned back. "Well yes I have, is there a problem?"

"It is when you're doing it alone." I scolded.

"And who says I was alone?" she answered back.

"Who were you with?" I asked, bewildered. Alice wasn't. Not that Alice was her only friend, but the only one single and loosen-up enough to be out on a week-day. It surprised me to see she was sleeping already at midnight.

She hesitated, but her tone was sure when she answered, "Alice."

My heart flinched and stopped. I gripped harder on her shoulders, my face surely showing my pain.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, her eyes narrowing at me.

I took a breath to calm down. "Alice?"

"Yes, Alice." She stuttered, she was never a good liar. "Why?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Nothing, nothing at all." I said in a harsh tone as I opened my eyes and let go of her shoulders. I thought I saw a flash of pain cross her eyes, but when her brown orbs smouldered with my own green ones, all I could see was that cold, dark stare from last week.

"I'm going to take a shower." She mumbled, and staggered her way through the living room and up the stairs.

As soon as I heard the shower turn on, I fell to my knees in the same spot I've been the entire time and sobbed. There was something else I smelled in her, apart from her intoxicated breath, the strawberry scent in her hair was mixed up with something more, something else –an indisputably strong and familiar scent, a men's cologne, probably aftershave.

--

That was the night it all started. At first, she would try to come home before I was there, and take a long shower–that was why she was always asleep with her hair wet–but, after nearly a month, and realizing I didn't do a thing to stop her, even when it was obvious I knew what was going on, she stopped covering herself up.

She came back at three or maybe four in the morning, entered the room and barely took off her shoes before throwing herself into bed, not saying a word to me. Everytime, when I was sure she was sound asleep, I reached to her and held her in my arms, breathing in her new characteristical scent: alcohol, strawberries and aftershave.

Such an intoxicating combination, remembering me every step of the way that even though I got to hold her, I had lost her. She wasn't mine anymore, and I was the one to blame for that.

Now, it had been over a year from that unravelling night. She finished her thesis and graduated from literature and languages. I became a workaholic, since my only other more important addiction was slipping away from me.

I never even saw her anymore, except when she reached home in the early morning; tired and reeking of her new striking scent, and I was lying down on our bed, pretending to sleep –since I couldn't really do it until she was at my side–, and she would climb up to bed and sleep, and then I would hold her and sleep until it was my time to go to work.

Sometimes, though, in an adrenaline strike, she would grab the laptop and start typing furiously on it. She's been working on something else since her thesis. Those days she stayed up typing, rubbing her forehead when the headache became to much, and sometimes even turning to look at me, sometimes for a few seconds, sometimes a couple of long minutes, I would stay up with her, analyzing her features as she typed, enjoying her smirks, her giggles, and suffering trough her frowns and curses.

Those short two or three ours in her company were sacred for me. Those days, when she realized the time of my wake up was close, she would sigh and turn off the laptop, then heading off to sleep–like she didn't want to have to deal with me. The moment she fell asleep, I would get up, prepare for work, and as usual, kiss her forehead before leaving.

One day, she came back earlier than usual, and as she walked trough the door, she was beaming. Trough my narrowed eyes I saw her look over at me, taking in my sleeping form and biting her lip. She grabbed comfortable clothes and ran to the bathroom. A short shower later, she was on the bed, typing furiously again, smiling through all the way. At 4.30, she stopped.

Re-reading the last thing she wrote down, she beamed again and closed the laptop, heading off to sleep. Once she was down, as usual, I took her in my arms and hum to her and to myself until I was asleep. I got up again at six, and headed off to work.

Another month passed after that.

And one day there I was, pathetic old me, lying in bed, still awake at 5 in the morning, because she hasn't came back. I rolled over and looked to a wedding picture over at my nightstand. What had happened since that day?

Suddenly, I felt tears whelm up my eyes.

I let myself cry, because reality sank in finally. I couldn't let go of her. It didn't matter how many different scents she would have now, no matter how the only time we spent together was when we were sleeping, no matter what she or I did. I didn't want to let go of her, because I love her. I didn't want to claim justice, because that could mean she would leave, leaving me alone.

And I couldn't live without her.

So, stupid, pathetic old Edward waited for Bella, pathetic old Edward hum to her while she slept, coming back from lying with who-knows-who, pathetic old Edward loved his wife, even though his wife didn't love him back.

Pathetic old Edward was alone at bed at five a.m. in the morning, and his wife probably decided she didn't want to come back anymore.

Pathetic old Edward had been dumped by the meaning of his life.

After a while, six came around, and I called to work to say I wasn't coming, that I wasn't feeling too well. Truth is, I wasn't. My head ached, the acid in my stomach was revolving in my mouth, making me sick, and my head was running two billion miles per hour. Why would she leave _now_? Why not before? Why not later? Why not_ never_?

I used that day to get back all my lacking sleep. Not that I really did slept a lot. I kept on having nightmares, and waking up startled as hell. Finally, after four p.m., I fell on a dreamless, peaceful dream.

What felt like ten minutes later, I heard the door click and the distant voice of Bella talking to somebody as she came in the house. My heart raced and before I could sum up what the hell was going on, I was out of the bed and flying down the stairs to meet my wife.

I stopped at the foot of the stairs, dumbfounded by her. She was here. She didn't left me. She had come back. I fought the urges to ran up to her, to hug her and kiss her senseless. She was talking on her cell-phone, laughing and cheerier than usual. She had a small book in her hand and was looking intently at the cover as she bit her lip and listened to the person at the other end of the line.

"Yes, you're awesome, and you know it." she said, giggling. She waited for an answer and then rolled her eyes. "You heard me… You did." she smirked. "Yes, the most awesome man in the world and so much more… Well, Actually I can think of someone more awesome than you Seth, sorry."

My heart stopped at that. I knew she was unfaithful to me, but listening to her saying it so lightly…

She giggled again as she looked up at were I was standing. Her smile suddenly widened as she looked at me.

"Gotta go Seth, I'll talk to you later." And then she hang up, coming forward to where I was.

"Edward!" She said, cheery.

I almost fell back when I heard her. I didn't know we were dealing with each other now. I couldn't respond, but she didn't notice. Her eyes were fixated on the little book's cover.

She looked up at me now "I went to look for you at your office, but Angela told me you took the day off… That you were feeling ill?" She reached and touched my forehead. I suddenly felt dizzy and let my head fall back against the wall I was standing. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, I've been better." I mumbled, trying to form an encouraging smile, but sure that it turned to a weird face. She lowered her hand and looked back at the book in her hand again. I swallowed, my eyes fixated in the small form as well.

"What's that?"

"A new book." she answered looking up at me, her eyes dancing with… pride? "Just got out today."

I blinked. "Why would you buy such a new book? It must have cost a fortune." I said, astonished. Sure, Bella loved books, but didn't read too many of the new ones generally. She was a girl in love of the classics.

She grinned "Actually, I got it for free." One of my eyebrows shot up, and she continued. "The editor gave it to me as a gift. I wasn't supposed to get a box from these babies until tomorrow."

I was bewildered, "The editor? And why would you want a box full of the same book?"

Her smile was as wide as it could be now, as she handed me the book. "Look at the name of the author."

I took it and skimmed through the cover lightly. The title read: **But I love him**, and the author was… _Isabella Swan Cullen._

My head shot up immediately to look at her. "You... You?"

I thought her mouth would break from how hard she was smiling. "Yes. That's my book. My first one."

I couldn't contain myself. I hugged her. It wasn't just the fact that she had published her first book, that she was being successful in her dream; writing… It was also the fact that she had put Isabella Swan _Cullen._ She had used my last name, _our_ last name, too, and that raised my hopes up to the sky.

She was a little surprised at my outburst at first, but then hugged me back, moulding her body to mine, like the good old times, two years ago. She was the one to break the hug. She looked awkwardly from the book back to me and vice versa.

"Well, do you want to read it?" she asked, her eyes shimmering. I nodded vigorously, not being able to find my voice from the emotion. "Then I'll leave this copy to you." She smiled shyly. "I'll head off to bed; I'm dead on my feet." She said, and then, to my surprise, reached up and kissed my cheek before sliding beside me and up the stairs.

A few minutes later, I followed suit, climbing up the stairs. When I reached the bedroom, Bella was sound asleep on her side of the bed, her clothes all still on, except for her jacket and her shoes. I smiled and climbed next to her, with the book in my hands. I lied down and looked briefly at her peaceful sleeping form before turning back to the book and opening it on the first page.

"_This is dedicated to that special person that lights up my days and nights without even needing to be next to me all the time. I hope you enjoy it love, this one's for you._"

My heart clenched. Special person? Who was that special person? Was it a _he_? What if it was his lover–this so called Seth? I shuddered. _Read the book, moron. You can worry about the dedication later._

I looked over at her once again, that familiar peace from whenever she was near filling me again.

I read "**Chapter One.**" And I was completely off.

--

I woke up to small, soft hands shaking me awake. I opened my eyes in a dash and sat up on the bed, looking at the form of my very awake and very smiling wife sitting beside me. I heard a low _thud_ at my other side. I looked back. The book, probably resting over my stomach until recently, was now on the ground. I picked it up and tossed it on the nightstand, then looked back at my smiling Bella. She was still dressed in the same clothes she had when she laid down, and her eyes were dancing with joy.

"Did you read it?" she asked.

I panicked. Oh, silly me. She found me, asleep, with the book closed, no signs of a marked page or anything to tell I was still reading the damn thing… So there were two options: either I hadn't read it all, or either I had finished it –and it was possible, since it wasn't a big book, and I read pretty fast. From the eager in her eyes, it was obvious she expected it was the second.

"Yes." I said, confident.

Her eyes lit up incredibly "And? Did you like it?"

I felt as my ears got distinctively hot. "Yes, Bells, it was beautiful." I said in the warmest tone possible.

She beamed; tears started whelming up her eyes. "And? Is everything okay?" she asked, her voice no more than a whisper.

What kind of question was that? I shrugged and smiled affectionately at her, thinking she could only be referring to the book. "Of course, Bella."

She squealed and launched herself on me, throwing her arms around my neck, and kissing my cheek, my forehead, my jaw, my ear. She sighed against my ear and planted a last kiss there, before shifting a little so we could be both more comfortable to sleep.

"I'm so glad." she whispered, barely audible. I heard her sigh contently this time, and she nuzzled the crook of my neck lightly, her body moulding to mine.

The sensation was exhilarating. I haven't felt her this close in two years. Even when I held her while she slept, it wasn't the same than this. She sighed again before her breathing started regulating.

"Goodnight, Edward." she said, burying her face in my shoulder.

"Goodnight, Bells." I said, and felt her smile as I kissed her hair softly. I smiled too, almost unconsciously –all I could smell in her was that sweet scent of strawberries.

* * *

**AN: **Oh Well! Hope you liked the beggining of ASA. And, I also hope you like long chapters, cause the following ones are certainly _longer_ than this one. _ASA_ will have **only three chapters**, titled after the correspondant element, and will be _completely_ in **EPOV**!

So, next comes '**Chapter Two**: _Strawberries_' as you may've figured out. Leave _lots lots lots of **reviews**_, and you'll get something really really nice instead! You wanna know what? Well you'll just have to review to find out.

_Tip_: If you tell your friends to read and review too, you'll get something _twice_ as nice! :)

_Cheers!_

**Cacheli.**


	2. Strawberries

**Alcohol, Strawberries and Aftershave  
_By_ _Cacheli._**

Chapter Two -_Strawberries__._

Almost a month has passed since that day she came home with her new book. The morning after that day, she was gone, and took the book with her. I sighed. I remember her saying something about running some errands, but I was too asleep to notice.

As usual, I made my way to work. The things at the firm where as hectic as usual. By the time I was able to come back home, it was around 1 a.m.

Tiredly I made my way upstairs. I froze on the door of our bedroom.

There she was –Bella. Sleeping with a frown on her face, hugging my pillow. I dropped my suitcase, tie, jacket and shoes and ran to her. I crouched on bed and caressed her cheek. She shifted a little. Her eyes opened and narrowed.

"Ed…?" she mumbled.

"Yes, it's me."

She smiled and opened her arms. I took the pillow from her embrace and replaced it with myself. She hugged my waist and I held her back. She buried her face in my chest while I caressed her long mahogany hair. Before I noticed, she was asleep. This time, smiling.

All through the month, everytime I came home, she was there, waiting for me. Sometimes she was awake, and then we would have dinner, talk about our respective days and head to bed.

Most of the times, she was sleeping. My job was almost my second home; my boss kept saying that if I worked hard enough, I would get promoted to partnership –I'm still waiting for that promotion.

Life was well. We were together, though we didn't have any kind of intimacy. We were both so engrossed by our jobs, it was maddening. Everytime we were in bed, I would hold her and hum her to sleep; both being tired as hell. But every single time, she had that intoxicating strawberries scent from when I first knew her. No more alcohol, no more aftershave –just strawberries.

One day, she called me at work, around lunch time. She said she had an event to attend at night, that it was a gala, and that she must bring a date. Apparently, an old theatre was redesigned to be turned into a bookstore. Many well known writers whose books were obviously going to be sold there were going to be there for the opening, and she was one of those authors –she was very proud of herself, and I congratulated her.

The owner of the bookstore would cut the ribbon at nine and I had to be home early to get ready. I told her I'd talk to my boss and make my best to be there. She sounded a little disappointed and hopeless about this, but finally agreed. As I hung up, I went to my boss's office and after three firm knocks on the door, he told me to come in.

He was talking on the phone and made me a sign to hold on. I nodded and sat on the couch. After a few minutes, he hung up.

"Ah! Edward, my prodigy child!" He joked, smiling. "What brings you up here?"

"Well, sir–"

"Edward, please call me James. You know you'll soon be a partner, so there's no need for the formality." He smiled.

"Uh, err, well yes, _James_… you see, my wife…"

"Ah! The lovely Isabella!" He nodded, smiling. "Tell you what Edward, you are one lucky bastard. I've read her book. I'm not the one for romantic novels, but she made it so real… she's brilliant!"

I grimaced. I've been getting this kind of comments ever since Bella's book came out. It was selling like hot bread, everyone I knew either read it, re-read it, or was going to. Everyone except for me.

"Yes, well it's about that actually. She has an event today and she asked me to come." I said looking directly at him. "I would have to leave early for that."

He thought about it for a minute. I was already tasting the 'no' when suddenly, he smiled again.

"Well, we can't make you miss that, now can we?" He nodded, and signalled me for the door. "Please, be free to leave whenever you have to. You've been working like crazy lately."

_Just lately?_ "Thank you, James." I nodded, smiling, and left the room.

The hours flew by, and before I knew it, I was telling my boss –I mean James, my goodbyes.

"Enjoy yourself, Edward, and your wife too." He laughed at his own joke.

I smirked and nodded, flying out of the building. I was home at 8 o' clock sharp. As soon as I set foot on the apartment, Bella came flying right into my arms.

"You're here!" She squealed. I smiled and kissed her damp hair.

"Yes, thankfully my boss let me go this time. I think he's loosing up." I said, hugging her, feeling the fluffy texture of her bathroom rope.

"Took him long enough… I mean, after two years of hard working…" a high soprano voice came from the foot of the steps.

Bella shifted and moved to hide behind my back, hugging my waist. I looked straight at a smiling Alice.

"Help me Edward, she has some weird, curvy scissors and wants to use them in my eyelashes!" she screeched, looking at her friend from below one of my arms.

Alice rolled her eyes. "They're not scissors, Bella. And they won't hurt." She looked at me then and nodded. "Edward."

"Hey, Alice." I greeted back.

She took a few steps forward and grabbed Bella from the arm, taking her away from me. She squirmed and whined.

"I'll see you later Edward, your suit is in the bathroom, so you can proceed to shower and change when ever you want to. I'll be with you wife in your room. Don't you _dare_ come in."

"Alice, please don't!" she said horror-struck, as the little pixie took her up the stairs.

I chuckled and waved Bella off. 'Good luck' I mouthed, and she grimaced exaggeratedly, making me laugh again.

I left the suitcase next to the door and stripped while making my way to the bathroom.

Once there, I took a long, relaxing shower. I was out by 8.30. I threw the pair of fitted light-grey boxers that were left there, my mind wondering if Alice or Bella had picked out my clothes. Hope to God it was Bella, it would be awkward if Alice had picked out a pair of boxers for me.

I changed into the black suit pants and black leather belt and the silvery white shirt, tucking it in inside of the pants and leaving the first buttons open. I put on the jacket and left it open, looking at my reflection on the mirror. My hair was, as usual, a complete and helpless mess. I tossed it around a little, but to no affect. I sighed, giving up. I didn't look half bad. I put on the black socks and black simple shoes and head out of the bathroom.

I reached the foot of the stairs and looked up. I could hear Bella's whining voice, muffled by the closed door of our bedroom.

"Everything good up there?" I asked, an amused tone in my voice.

I heard the whines stop, and Alice's whisper-yelled scolding at her. I chuckled.

"Yes, your wife's being a cry-baby, but nothing weird in that." Alice called back after a while.

"I'm not a cry-baby!" Bella screeched at Alice. I chuckled again.

"She'll be down in a minute Edward, wait there." Alice said, ignoring Bella's remark. I could almost see her role her eyes.

"Gotcha." I said as I made my way to couch and plopped down on it.

I fidgeted around nervous in the couch. No matter how much Bella would complain about Alice's 'torture games', I loved them. Every second of the waiting was worth it. If Bella was breathtaking everyday, Bella after enduring the 'Alice treatment' left me absolutely out of words.

It was the third time my eyes glanced the clock when I heard footfalls coming down the stairs. I stood up immediately and head to the steps. Alice came down, smiling widely.

"As always, I'm a complete genius." She said, flashing me her teeth.

I was about to respond when I heard a different, more cautious set of stiletto high heeled footfalls approach the stairs. Alice looked up, still smiling, and stepped aside. My heart started racing as I followed her gaze slowly, my body not reacting to what my brain ordered –I was dying to see her.

Finally, my eyes stood in the beautiful form of my gorgeous Bella, looking as breathtaking as ever, blushing and smiling lightly. She gazed at my gawking face and her shy smile widened. She took a few steps, one by one. I couldn't wait.

"Did I just die and go to heaven?" I asked as I climbed up the stairs three steps at the time, reaching her in two long strides.

I stood in the same step she was in, holding her hand. The heels she was wearing made her almost reach my height. I was looking directly at her brown, warm eyes.

I made a goofy grin. "Because I'm surely standing right in front of an angel." I breathed, and Bella's blush deepened, while she smiled widely.

I heard Alice giggle downstairs. "You need a glass for your saliva, Edward?"

I closed my mouth, my jaw had been hanging again. Bella blushed furiously now.

"Alice!" she hissed, embarrassed.

I chuckled, "Better bring me a bucket, Alice. I think I may need it this evening." I responded as my voice turned more and more into a whisper, my eyes never leaving the blushing Bella in front of me.

"Ha!" she beamed "I'm a genius, admit it."

"You certainly are." I said as I smiled at my beautiful wife, and she smiled back.

She was wearing a black strapless dress which hugged her figure in a shiny fabric until below her chest, and then falling freely until just above her knee, with blue stiletto shoes that made her legs look like they could go on forever.

Her silky mahogany hair was loose and curled up beautifully, making my hands ache to tangle my fingers in it. Her make up was light, just a little transparent lipstick, her eyes looking more profound with a bit of black eyeliner and her eyelashes curled up nicely, framing her brown orbs and making them look as beautiful as ever.

A set of thin silver bangles adorned her right wrist, and, what delighted me the most, was that she was wearing the white gold and blue sapphire set of earrings and necklace I gave her as a wedding gift –it matched her engagement ring.

My crooked smile widened as I kissed her engagement ring and then her wedding band, looking directly into her eyes.

"Ready to go?" I asked lovingly.

"Yes." She answered, smiling.

I held her hand in mine, and wrapped my free arm round her waist firmly to prevent her from falling down the stairs –she wasn't that much graceful in high heels. We got to the foot of the stairs without major problems.

Standing by the door was Alice, holding a blue mid-length coat and a blue purse, both matching Bella's shoes. She was smiling as she helped Bella put on the coat, which she left open and hanging above her dress. Then, Alice handed Bella the purse and she took it in her right hand –since I was still holding her left one. Bella huffed.

"God, Alice, did it had to be a clutch?" Bella whined. "I'll have to carry it in my hand all night!"

Alice chuckled and rolled her eyes. "It has a chain strap inside so you can hang it on your shoulder, you big cry-baby."

She smiled and nodded, content with Alice's response.

"We good to go?" I asked, smiling at both women.

Alice nodded, Bella smiled back at me and nodded too.

I grabbed my stuff from the counter next to us and opened the door. Alice grabbed her own coat and handbag and the three of us head out of the apartment. Bella tripped over her feet a few times in the way to the parking lot, sending death glares at Alice everytime. After the fourth time, I chuckled and leaned in to speak for only her to hear.

"You can take those off when we're in the car, Bells."

She looked up at me, her face showing her gratefulness, and nodded cheerily. When we reached the Volvo, we said our goodbyes.

"Have a good time kiddos." Alice said, walking away onto her yellow Porsche. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

Bella blushed again as she climbed in the passenger seat and I just chuckled while starting the car.

Bella kicked off her shoes before we were even out of the parking lot. She sighed contently and shuffled her toes. I grinned and shook my head. We were just leaving the parking lot when Alice's yellow Porsche parked in our way. She put her window down as me and Bella gawked at her.

She was frowning as she looked directly at Bella's surprised form. "Put those shoes back on, Isabella!" She scolded loudly. Bella frowned and started whining.

"Don't you argue with me, young lady. If you don't get accustomed to those shoes now, you won't be able to stand them the rest of the evening."

Bella kept on whining but put the shoes back on. Alice smiled at us cheerily and waved off as she left in her Porsche. Bella stuck out her tongue to the yellow car as it let us go freely. I just laughed at the whole situation.

The ride was short and _comfortably_ silent. No more awkward, tension filled silences for us, thankfully.

We still had five minutes to nine when we reached the old remodelled theatre, and we saw almost immediately the big crowd that surrounded the place. It was hard to find a place to park, but we found it a few blocks away. I parked the car and got off, running to Bella's side to open the door for her. She smiled up at me as I helped her climb out.

We reached the doors of the old theatre just as the owner was giving the opening speech. When he was done with it, he called the names of the invited writers to join him in the opening of the gates. As he called Bella's name I squeezed her hand and gave her a kiss in the cheek as a sign of how proud I was of her before she made her way to the front of the crowd –thankfully without tripping a single time.

The owner gave each novelist a one year duration gift-card for the bookstore and then proceed to cut the red ribbon tied firmly in front of the antique doors. Cameras flashed, capturing the moment and a few photos of the owner next to the authors.

The crowd started moving inside the building, and I walked to Bella and locked my arm in hers. She smiled at me and we made our way inside. There was a large room which used to serve as the theatre hall. This room was filled with books from wall to wall and had coffee tables and comfortable armchairs all around the edges. The light was a little dim, but certainly that was just for today –this was supposed to be the reading area of the bookstore.

Other things that were obviously temporary were the large tables full of little appetizers and the little bar set in one of the corners. The music playing was light and relaxing. The centre of the room was cleared for those who wished to dance. We made our way to the cloakroom and Bella left her coat and took out the chain strap of the purse to be able to hang it over her shoulder. As we walked back into the room, a few couples were dancing. I smiled at Bella.

"Care to dance?" I asked.

She shook her head, horror-struck. "What if I fall?"

I chuckled "I won't let you fall, I promise."

She narrowed her eyes at me but finally sighed and nodded. I took her left hand and kissed it, before leading her to the improvised dance-floor.

I held her with both arms from her waist and she locked her arms around my shoulders. Our bodies moulded together and our foreheads were brushing in a slender manner. I grinned at her and she smiled back.

We danced a couple of slow songs, and then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to found a tall yet young man with dark skin and hair. He had a big innocent smile and cheery eyes.

"You mind if I steal her from you?" He asked, grinning.

"Seth!" Bella beamed, breaking our embrace and hugging the man. He chuckled and hugged her back. My heart cringed.

He whispered something in her ear and she broke the hug to slap his shoulder playfully, frowning and smiling at the same time. He just responded with a carefree chuckle. I felt a growl form in the pitch of my throat. Bella turned to look at me then.

She smiled warmly. "Edward! I would like you to meet Seth. Seth, this is Edward, Edward, Seth." She introduced, signalling us both.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, man. I've heard so much about you." He said as the arm he kept around Bella sneak out from around her waist and stood in front of him, holding out his hand for me to shake.

I looked at his hand grimly and then at him. I was practically throwing daggers at him with my eyes. He turned serious and put his hand down. I growled lightly as a shiver rocked my body almost imperceptibly. Bella looked confused at both of us. She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off.

"Feel free to dance how many songs you want." I said, answering Seth's first question, and then at Bella, "I'll go get us drinks." And without another word, I spun on my heels and stomped over to the bar.

As I got closer to the bar, I recognized the figure of one of my favourite writers: The journalist and novelist John Katzenbach. I sighed as I sat down next to him. I asked the bartender to give me a glass of Johnny Walker Red Label. The novelist next to me looked up at me and smiled, leaving his drink on the counter after taking a last sip.

"Hey," he said, sticking out his hand. "I'm John. And you must be Edward, right? Isabella's husband?"

I nodded and shook his hand. I was too into myself to even realize that he was the one talking to me and knowing who I was. Crazy the turns life makes. The bartender came in then with my drink. I finished it up and asked for a refill.

John twirled his glass around a little, snickering.

"You know, this may sound stupid, but I actually read your wife's book." He said, shaking his head. "She's a nice writer, you know." He added then. "She has talent."

I took a sip of my glass and set it down on the counter. "Yeah, she is."

He noticed I wasn't going to give him conversation, and just stayed silent, sipping his drink by my side on the bar.

After a few more drinks, I realized I was being completely rude, and probably wouldn't be able to ever see the guy again.

"I'm sorry," I said, making him look up at me. "I'm not really entertaining, right?" I shook my head, chuckling lightly, and then grimaced. "I'm going through a harsh time right now." I commented.

He nodded. "It's okay. I figured," he smiled. "Just remember to always take your time to think before doing anything rush." He got up then, leaving a few bills over the counter for the bartender to grab. He patted my shoulder, smiling warmly. "I really hope you can figure it out, Edward. And remember, stay calm."

I nodded, though I didn't knew exactly what he meant. His hand dropped from my shoulder and he started to walk away. I called for him as I remembered something.

"Sorry," I said, slightly embarrassed. "I know it doesn't seem like it, but your work is within my favourite reading collection… And I was wondering if you would give me an autograph, maybe?"

He laughed a relaxed laugh. "Of course."

I handed him a napkin and he signed it with a little dedication. He smiled up at me again then and nodded.

"Good luck." He said, handing me the paper napkin back.

"Thank you," I answered. "For everything."

He nodded and took off.

I stayed in the bar, engulfing myself in the alcohol. My mind kept on running over and over again the same image for me: Bella hugging Seth, Seth whispering something in her ear, Bella hitting him playfully, Seth smiling and holding her by the waist. I shuddered. I asked the bartender the time. He said it was almost midnight, so that meant the gala was coming to an end. From my position, I was giving the back the rest of the room, so I spun around in my chair to search for Bella. I was feeling a little light-headed but the pain and anger were almost completely drowned in alcohol.

As my eyes skimmed the dim light room, I found her. She was still talking to Seth, this time, John was with them. John waved off then and exited the building. People were starting to leave. Seth and Bella kept on talking. She hung her head down, her mahogany hair covering her expression from me like a dark curtain. Seth then reached with one of his hands and pulled Bella's chin up. He said something to her, and she nodded. Then, he hugged her tightly.

I felt the anger, the pain, the jealousy and the possessiveness come back full force.

Before my brain could react, my body was moving forward. I kept a steady pace as I stomped towards them, standing right beside them. I cleared my throat. Bella buried her face in his shoulder for a second and then they broke their embrace. Bella looked up at me, grimacing just as Seth was.

I tried to make my tone light. "Ready to go, Bella?" I asked her.

Seth threw a questioning look at her as she nodded to me. Then she turned to him.

"I'll see you later, Seth." she said as she hugged him again.

As they broke apart, I locked my arm with hers and practically dragged her to the cloakroom. She took her coat and I helped her put it on. Next thing I knew, we were in front of the car. I wondered if my reflexes were good enough to drive. I decided they where –my emotional state was helping me keep my mind in track. I unlocked the doors and we both climbed in. Thankfully, the ride back home was quick and eventless.

In the parking lot, I dragged her again, this time to the apartment, ignoring the elevator and going directly to the stairs –three floors weren't much and I was dying to kill off the adrenaline. I only stopped when I had to reach for my key. I opened the door and let her go, signalling her inside.

Once we were inside, I closed the door. She was standing in the middle of the living-room, all her clothes still on but her shoes–which were kicked aside–, looking warily at me. I took long strides to where she was standing and stopped right in front of her. I took her face in my hands and my eyes smouldered with hers.

The images of her and the guy Seth danced in front of my eyes. I almost growled.

I was meaning to tell her how seeing her today with that guy had drove me nearly crazy, how I was incredibly jealous of any other man who dared to touch her soft skin, how I was almost shivering in delight by the contact of it myself. But I could only say one thing. One thing that marked my necessity and my possessiveness completely.

"Bella." I made her name sound like a statement, one that stated everything I meant to say.

She shivered as my cold, heavy breath collapsed with her cheeks. My heart raced and my whole body ached to be closer after so much time apart, so I obliged.

Without a second thought, I crashed my lips to hers in a rough, demanding kiss. My whole body reacted to the sudden intimacy. One of my hands moved to the back of her head to cradle her neck, while the other ran across her body and under her coat to her waist, pulling her closer to me.

She shivered lightly as her tiny arms wrapped around my waist, caressing my back with her fingertips.

I deepened the kiss immediately, sliding my tongue inside her warm mouth, the sweet sensation rocking my whole body. My God, I wouldn't believe I missed it so much until I was reminded of what I was really missing. This was the most exhilarating sensation I ever felt in two years.

I broke the kiss, panting. My eyes opened in a flash to look at her closed ones. She was panting too. Her hands ran under my jacket and took handfuls of my shirt, as her breathing regulated. As she opened her eyes, the images of this evening flashed across my eyes again. I huffed and leaned down, my lips colliding to hers once again –I was much better than that stupid mutt, and I would show her.

The hand that was cradling her neck skimmed down her body, grazing lightly her breasts from above the fabric of the dress. She moaned into the kiss and I growled back. The hand I kept on her waist reached to the zipper of the dress, unzipping it slowly and carefully as I pushed her backwards to make her lean on the wall next to the step of the stairs.

Then the palm of my hand held her dress in place, pressing it to her body, my fingertips skimming inside the zipper and grazing over the newly exposed skin of her back. She moaned loudly and broke off the kiss. My mouth never left her skin as I started a trail of kisses on her neck, tasting and leaving marks on the skin there.

My other hand pushed the coat of off her shoulders. She unwrapped her arms from my waist and pulled her back off of the wall to let the coat fall to the floor. When her arms came back to my body, she was pushing the jacket off of my shoulders. I complied and shrugged it off, being careful not to let her dress fall off yet. I bent down slightly for one of my arms to reach her legs, so I could wrap them around me. She followed my lead and soon enough her long legs were both wrapped around my hips.

I heard her pant heavily as I bit down her neck smoothly, my fingertips still tracing patterns on the skin of her back. She spoke then.

"Edward…" She panted. "Upstairs."

I nodded to her neck and held her tightly against me as I rushed up the stairs. As we entered the room, I let her down and kept kissing her. Her hands ran to my shirt, pulling it out of my pants and undoing the buttons. I felt it hang open from my shoulders and I shrugged it off. Her hands caressed my bare arms and back and made me shiver and moan into the kiss.

Then I moved away the hand that was holding the dress in place. It fell and pooled around her feet. I broke the kiss to look at her. I almost felt my eyes pop out of their eye-sockets. Lace. Royal blue lace. I growled lightly as my eyes roamed through the beautiful body in my arms, stopping in her flushed face. One of my hands held her face in place as I kissed her cheek over and over again showing her my affection.

"You're so beautiful." I whispered in her ear, nibbling on her earlobe. "I love that colour on you."

She moaned as her nails dug into my back in a painless pleasure. I skimmed along the skin of her neck and pushed her backwards until the back of her knees touched the bed. I looked up at her as I held her tight so she wouldn't fall, and leaned her on the bed slowly, my eyes never leaving hers.

I kicked off my shoes and socks and hovered over her body as her hands flew to my pants, undoing my belt and throwing it aside. I pushed my body on top of hers then, pushing my hips onto hers, both moaning at the friction.

"Do you feel that?" I hissed through my teeth, "Do you feel what you do to me, Bella?" I asked, my eyes smouldering into hers.

She nodded, her brown eyes burning in an amberish tone now. I pulled her arms onto my neck and kissed her again. My hands roamed through her body, running the same path my eyes had before.

She broke the kiss and started nibbling at the sensitive skin on my shoulder and neck, making me moan.

My fingertips ran senseless patterns on her flat stomach and climbed up to her strapless blue lace bra covered breasts. I grazed her breasts above the underwear, feeling her nipples grow harder at the contact. She moaned and arched her back. I took advantage of that moment to reach her back and unclasp the piece of clothing, throwing it aside. My mouth left open mouthed kisses from her jaw to her breasts. There, I took first one nipple and then the other in my mouth, hearing her squirm in pleasure.

My hands caressed her sides thoroughly, reaching down until they found the edge of her lacy blue boyshorts, and tugged on it lightly. Still hovering above her, I looked at her, and she looked back at me with desire filling her eyes. She smiled up at me and caressed my hair in an encouraging gesture.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled the underwear off and threw it aside. She tugged on the hem of my black pants.

"Too much clothes on." she whispered as she undid the button and pushed the pants off of me.

I pushed my body on top of her once more, kissing her roughly. One of my hands ran between our bodies until it found her core. My fingertips rubbed the sensitive skin of her wet folds, making her gasp and broke the kiss apart to let out a loud, guttural moan.

I would've kept on teasing her, but I couldn't take it anymore. Not after that.

I took the tight boxers off, sighing contently as I found myself free from the prison the fabric had over me. I hovered over her once more, my arms wrapping around her waist. One of her hands flew to my hair, her fingers tangling in the bronze mess, the other held me firmly by the shoulders, her nails digging lightly into my skin.

I positioned myself on her entrance, moving my hips in a circular motion, our sexes rubbing together and increasing the pleasure incredibly.

"Shit, Edward, Please…" She squirmed as her nails dug in deeply into my shoulder.

I complied and entered her slowly, burying my face in her shoulder, a purr-like sound forming in my throat.

I stood still for a while, my body getting accustomed to her after all this while. Then, her hips started moving against mine. I hissed against her shoulder, and she was the one who purred this time.

I started pushing in and out, slowly at first, then picking up pace and rhythm. Our hips would meet in each thrust, driving us both closer and closer to the edge. I felt my release coming, and growled hardly onto her hair.

"Fuck, I'm, Ugh…" I couldn't even form coherent sentences.

She understood either way "I'm so close too, Edward," she whispered-moaned into my ear, nibbling my earlobe a little and then pulling back.

I lift my head up as my thrusts came more and more powerful. My eyes took in the pleasured face of my wife, her head falling back as she whispered my name with each thrust. I groaned at the sight and attacked her lips. As I kissed her senseless, my fingertips brushed her skin lightly.

She wrapped her legs around my hips and swallowed my moan as my hands ran through her outsider tights and took place in her hips, pushing her up at me with each thrust. She broke the kiss and held me tighter, her lips right beside my ear as screamed my name out loud when she reached her orgasm.

"God! Edward!" She yelled, arching her back sharply.

"That's right." I purred in her ear "Say _my_ name." I added in an almost too harsh tone.

"Edward, Edward, Edward…" She whispered again and again as I kept thrusting into her, trying to make her climax last longer and trying to reach my own.

Soon enough, I reached my release. "Fuck, Bella, Fuck!" I hissed, clenching my teeth and shivering as the deeply missed electric current ran through my whole body, and let myself fall on top of her.

Neither of us moved as our breathing regulated. Her hands still clutched into my hair and shoulders and my own fingers still dug in her hips.

I buried my face in the sea of mahogany hair, the soft scent of strawberries mixing up with my alcoholised breath.

Just then, images started running through my head. Her coming back at three in the morning, smelling like alcohol, strawberries and aftershave, the way I would hold her while she slept, getting accustomed to her new scent, and finally, the images of today, the images of her and her lover together.

I groaned as I pulled out of her and out of the bed. I threw on the black pants and the shirt over my shoulders.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm leaving." I said bluntly, turning my back on her. I heard shifting on the bed as I moved to the door. She was in my way in less than a second, dressed in her fluffy bathroom rope, blocking my way, a worried expression plastered on her face.

Her eyes were teary. "Why?" she whispered.

I sighed and grabbed her by the waist, moving her away form the door. She yelped as she felt her feet leaving the ground, but wasn't able to stop me again as I climbed down the stairs.

"Edward, wait!" she called behind me.

Then I felt a set of delicate fingers pull me around forcefully. She was looking up at me, the same question she asked before now a silent plead in her eyes. I sighed.

"I can't do this, Bella. I'm tired of the fear of loosing you and I am surely not selfless enough to share you with anyone." my green, dim eyes smouldered into hers.

Tears whelm up her eyes as she looked directly into mine.

"What are you talking about…?" She asked, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I say I can't live like this Isabella, I'm sorry." I said as I held her close to me.

Her tears fell and ran freely down my bare chest. After a while, I pulled back and kissed her forehead.

"But Edward, you said it was okay…" She whispered "What… Why…"

Then, some kind of comprehension dawned on her. "You didn't… You didn't read..." She trailed off, her face twisting in pain before she looked down.

"What…?" I asked.

Before I could react, a big, stinging slap ran across my face. I cupped my cheek, surprised, gawking at Bella.

Her face was contorted, her fists clenching. I couldn't pick up what emotion showed the most, the anger or the pain. She was panting, clenching and unclenching her fists, her jaw tight. "Get, the fuck, out of here." She whispered as tears streamed down her face.

Next thing I knew, Bella practically ran to the door, and opened it widely for me.

"OUT, NOW!" She screeched, pointing at the exit.

I walked to her and kissed her forehead. She slapped me again and pulled away, pushing me to the exit. As I stood in the threshold, I took in the last image I would have of her, the one that would hunt me forever:

She, so beautiful and yet so broken; the marks in her skin from when we just made love, her lips still slightly swallowed and her curled up hair a mess, all that contrasting to the dark streaks of tears that rolled down her face and her clenched teeth and fists in anger. As I took her in, she threw the door closed in my face.

I heard a low thud against the door, and then a softer one that send vibrations in the floor. The next thing I heard broke my heart –her desperate, tearful cries as she whispered my name, her voice filled with heartbreaking pain. Soon enough, I followed her lead as my eyes started watering and my throat started aching while I ran away from the only place I could ever call home; my wife, my Bella.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTICE 1ª:** I'm thinking about posting a Bella's side of the story. What do you think? I posted a poll on my profile for you to decide, so go check it. You'd probably want to wait for ASA's last chapter to come out though, but as you wish.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE 2ª:** We all know how most men know _nothing_ about clothes, so I couldn't actually describe very well Bella's outfit for the sake of Edward's manhood to stay put. But, worry not, since I have posted the links to Bella's dress and such on my profile as well! So, go check on that also. (:

**AN: **Oh well, that's just about it for _Strawberries_. Next and **final** chapter is _Aftershave_. Yes everybody, ASA is almost over.

For those who resent the lemon, **I'm sorry**. But there was a warning, and the story just went that way really. It just felt right.

For those who don't resent it, tell me, how was it? This was my first lemon in English.

Anywho. How 'bout you reviewing this chapter? How wonderful would that be?

You know you'll get a special treat for every review and reviewer you bring here, right? Just a reminder, I'm not pressuring anyone... (gives a sheepish grin)

Out of the sweetness of thy heart, review please, my lovelies!

_Cheers!_

**Cacheli.**


End file.
